Junior Nuttels
Barnabas Fernbern Nuttels Jr., usually known as Junior, is Martha and Cobby's second youngest sibling. He's 11 years old, like Anais. In his first main episode, Anais digs him her crush on him, but finally they share their feeling to each other in the end. Appearance Junior is a Cocker Spaniel/Saint Bernard hybrid with messy brown hair. He somewhat resembles Cobby, hence his nickname. His attire consists of a brick red sweater, a mustard yellow scarf and forest green trousers. Unlike most of his family, he doesn't wear shoes. He has a vaguely defined bucktooth. He has two tiny eyelashes at each eye. In Season 4, he wore a white shirt with light blue plaids and a dark blue tie, grey shorts and dark grey sneakers. Personality Junior is rather intelligent for his age, but aspires to be as smart as his elder siblings, especially Cobby, who he enjoys spending time with during lecturings. However, unlike him, he wants to become a known scientist (emphasis on "known" rather than "scientist"), and reads everything which contains the word "science" in it. However, contrasting Cobby's approach to emotions and spiritualism, Junior seems to be only interested by the technical part. He is also very curious, reading all the possible books and magazines, making small home craft tools and mechanical appliances and looking in all the things in his house. Barney stated that Junior is like Cobby when he was at his age (although this is debatable - Cobby wasn't half as hyper or extroverted as his younger brother). Junior despises coffee and replaces it with anything sugary, his main source of energy, and if he is deprived from it, he becomes tired, starts speaking nonsense, and would even fall asleep. He is hyperactive, has a rather short attention span and sometimes seems to be looking for attention from his family. Junior has also a sort of fiery temper when he's upset. He tends to make mountains out of molehills whenever he is called a "little boy", threatening to tell his parents what had happened. He is rather stubborn and claims he's the most mature member of the Nuttels family (which isn't true), his young age himdering his from being taken seriously by adults. He used to hang out with Martha, Gumball and their friends more frequently to get a sense of maturity, although he had replaced them with Anais. He still goes with them on their adventures every now and then. He only allows his family members (usually Nuttels or Caroline) and Anais (she doesn't, considering their age) to make fun of his youth and naïveté. He has a strange imagination and weird cravings, as on one occasion he said that he wanted to eat a "bear hand". He finds humor in absolutely everything and is more optimistic than most of his friends. Trivia *When Junior is called "little boy", he bites the culprit's knee. *He's in the same class with Anais, both having a crush to each other since Little Cobby. *His favorite food is chocolate soufflé. *He claims he's allergic to coffee. *According to himself, he's a Scorpio. Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Male Category:Dogs Category:Nuttels Family Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Gumbaverse